There are numerous disclosures in the prior art of various apparatus and processes to generate energy. Examples of sources of energy include nuclear, petroleum, air, heat, water, etc.
Energy can be used in a multitude of ways, such as automotive and other engines, mechanisms for opening and closing, systems for moving objects from one place or position to another, etc. As energy is a valuable and required commodity for today's world, many attempts have been made to generate energy in an efficient and cost effective process.
With specific regard to engines, Wortham U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,034 (1993) discloses a vehicle powered by a magnetic engine which includes a block fitted with multiple cylinders for receiving magnetic pistons attached to a crankshaft and electromagnets mounted in the engine head for magnetically operating the magnetic pistons by electric current reversal.
Luetzow U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,369 (1995) discloses a sensor that produces a linear output signal in detecting the rotational positions of a throttle valve in an internal combustion engine.
Takara U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,146 (2000) discloses an electromagnetic piston engine capable of producing driving power by a reciprocal movement of a piston in a cylinder by electromagnetic force.
Although many apparatus and processes have been developed to generate energy for specific applications, there continues to be a need in this industry for an effective, inexpensive and reliable apparatus and process for generating energy.